Jourrael
| Type = | Actor = | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = | SpecialsApp = | C15App = true | Name = Jourrael | AKA = The Caedogeist The Inevitable End The Inevitable Friend (jokingly by fans) | CreatureType = Specter | Race = Drow | Class = Rogue | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Restored after body sundered and separated | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Lolth (Chosen Assassin) The Angel of Irons Cult (former member via domination) | Profession = Assassin | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a nightmarish specter, an ancient assassin of Lolth, the Spider Queen. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Jourrael has the appearance of a drow woman with reddish hair pulled back a little bit by a black bandana, swathed in a cloak and leathers. She has a semi-spectral form. Personality Biography Background Referred to as the Caedogeist, Jourrael was a chosen assassin of Lolth, the Spider Queen, exalted through an arrangement with Asmodeus during a brief era of unified interests. Jourrael was a nightmarish specter who walked through walls and mountains like water. Known colloquially as the Inevitable End, Jourrael could not be completely destroyed unless the contract of the agreement between Lolth and Asmodeus was destroyed. In the bloodshed at the end of The Calamity, this attempt failed, so the body of Jourrael was sundered and sealed apart in secret. The heart was buried within the Lotusden Greenwood in the Wraithroot tree, and the skull entrusted to the elves in the Veluthil. The skull was recovered from the ruins of Molaesmyr and sold to the Stassman Family of Kamordah. Obann and his party obtain the skull of in Kamordah. Obann managed to recover the heart from the Wraithroot tree, while he and his party are under attack by the Mighty Nein. The party is at the Invulnerable Vagrant purchasing equipment and supplies, when suddenly, Caduceus feels a searing pain in his back as he is attacked and seriously wounded by a red-haired female drow specter that immediately shifts back into the ground like a ghost. In their first battle against Jourrael, the Nein take heavy damage from her sneak attacks. She fades back into the ground after each attack, limiting their offense. With the help of Pumat Sol, they are able to drive her off and she disappears. The next day, Pumat's Scry sees her and her companions being admitted to the city of Rexxentrum. In the battle in the Chantry of the Dawn, Jourrael fights the Nein with Obann. Yasha, and the Laughing Hand, using the same tactics as their fight the day before. After the Hand's death, when Obann retreats to the subterranean room housing the first fane holding Tharizdun, Jourrael goes with him. The now-free Yasha realizes Jourrael is under the same charmed compulsion that she was, and Yasha urges her to try to break free. Obann is killed, possibly freeing the Caedogeist as well, but is re-formed by Tharizdun into Obann the Punished. The Nein begin fighting Obann the Punished in terrible condition, spells and health almost universally depleted. At first, the Caedogeist moves to the outward-leading stairs, but then she sinks into the floor and reappears beside Obann, attacking him. She does massive damage with her sneak attacks through the battle, and gets the final killing blow on Obann the Punished. Caduceus then heals her along with the rest of the party and asks for a hug. She responds, “Not my type of interaction,” puts a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, and vanishes into a wall. Jester Sends to Jourrael thanking her for her help and offering friendship if she is lonely. Jourrael responds that she appreciates the help in regaining her freedom, but they will never see each other again. Relationships Obann Obann recovered her remains and revived her, taking magical control over her in the process. She did his bidding while under his influence. Character Information Abilities * Resistant to acid, fire, lightning, cold, and thunder; piercing, slashing and bludgeoning from non-magical weapons. * Immune to poison. * Cannot be frightened, grappled, paralyzed, restrained, or made prone. Drow Abilities * Fey Ancestry * Sunlight Sensitivity * Innate Spellcasting ** Mirror Image ** Faerie Fire ** Darkness Specter Abilities * Incorporeal Movement * Immunity to Grappling Rogue Abilities Class Features * Sneak Attack Feats * Parry (reaction, adds 5 to AC) Notable Items * Two poisoned daggers Quotations Trivia * The title Caedogeist comes from a combination of Latin and German, which would literally translate to "I kill ghost". Per Matt, it means "murder ghost". **"Caedo" comes from the Latin caedō, caedere, cecīdī, caesus. Caedō (/ˈkae̯.doː/) specifically is the present active indicative 1st person singular verb, which can translate to "I hack", "I strike", "I sever", "I murder", etc. **"Geist" comes from the German noun Geist (/ɡaɪ̯st/), which can translate to "spirit", "mind", "ghost", etc. * Matt's first "How do I'' want to do this?" happened when Jourrael got the final strike on Obann the Punished. '''References' Art: Category:Non-player characters Category:Antagonists Category:Followers of Deities Category:Champions